Noob/Logs
These logs are IRC logs that are prime example of noob behavior. 17:05 * LightMouse SUMMON PUPPYBLADE 17:06 -_- 17:06 see 17:06 you are of supreme importance 17:07 So 17:07 * LightMouse destroy Core of Darkness with puppyblade 17:07 * Sato123|Okami summons Howling Moon* 17:07 Oh yeah..anyone seen SilverCrono lately> 17:07 *All members survive* 17:07 Crono...maybe friday 17:07 * LightMouse ARGH 17:08 * LightMouse try find the member 17:08 * LightMouse KYLE 17:08 YEAH 17:08 come on puppy 17:09 transform to PUPPYBLADE 17:09 * LightMouse see the puppy transforming 17:09 * LightMouse now,let's take that Kyle 17:09 * LightMouse attacks behind Kyle 17:10 Sato123|Okami: you saw the last phrases? 17:10 35 minutes left 17:10 * Sato123|Okami grabs blade 17:10 And I'm at 15% 17:10 ._. 17:10 ._. 17:10 *Growls at LM* 17:11 * LightMouse dodges 17:11 I'm uploading a vid to youtube 17:11 :P 17:11 *Has red demonic eyes* 17:11 Feral Chaos english gameplay 17:11 you will LOST 17:11 * LightMouse has DarkMouse eyes 17:11 Regnum Dei, most awesome EX-Burst, ever 17:11 * LightMouse it's Kyle's time 17:11 *Axire Sweeps past LM and breaks puppyblade* 17:12 *I Am All of Me Plays* 17:12 * LightMouse catches Axire feet and trhowns him to the ground 17:12 Nexus Ultimus <3 17:12 YOU THINK,PUPPYBLADE IS WEAK,THAT IS MAGICALLY 17:12 * LightMouse see the puppyblade recovery 17:12 * Keyblade0 is broken into tiny little pieces 17:12 Axire: Don't mess with me 17:13 DarkMouse:YOU DON'T SAW ALL MY POWER 17:13 *Axire teleports behind LM and punches him in the face* 17:13 DM I mean 17:13 * LightMouse uses puppyblade against him 17:13 DM:you dement 17:14 DM:I HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU 17:14 DM:a punch don't hurts me 17:14 Axire: Wanna bet! 17:14 *Axire powers up even past Kyle!* 17:14 * LightMouse attacks Axire with a Aerial Sweep 17:14 before the transformation 17:15 *Axire dodges and kicks him in stomach* 17:15 * LightMouse you kid 17:15 DM:*you kid 17:15 *Axire powers up blowing up everything 17:15 * LightMouse SUMMONS THE LIGHT POWER 17:15 Kyle: What the--- 17:15 DM:ashemala,ahack,fulited 17:15 *Axire is shrouded in darkness* 17:16 DM:arkaci asshack,FINISH! 17:16 LightMouse has changed nick to SupremeMouse 17:16 SM:you don't know ANY ABOUT ME 17:16 DoorToNothing ~Doorsey@h218.80.185.173.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has quit ChatZilla 0.9.86.1 [Firefox 3.6.15/20110303024726] 17:16 * SupremeMouse summons The controller blade 17:17 * SupremeMouse summon PUPPYBLADE,and join them 17:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NvU4ZSN9i4&feature=related 17:17 Axire is Shadow 17:17 * SupremeMouse PUPPYSUPREME 17:17 Sato,I know 17:17 Sorry the quality stank 17:18 ok 17:18 give me a sec to open that 17:18 now,continue the RP 17:18 * SupremeMouse Mwahahahaha 17:19 * SupremeMouse summons a defender made of Light power 17:19 Kyle: Man he's unreal! 17:19 * SupremeMouse summon other with Dark power 17:19 Axire: Prepare to see Hell! 17:19 * SupremeMouse join them 17:19 * SupremeMouse the Mega Defender appear 17:19 try defeat this 17:19 Axire: That wasn't a curseword 17:20 while this,I'll make something 17:20 Great thing,HELL 17:20 I CAN DEFEAT YOU 17:20 *Axire summons both darkness and light* 17:21 Ahumanla,maniyhelsa,foutegoby 17:21 huh? 17:21 okay,can do it 17:21 *Axire powers up* Satoru! Do it! 17:22 Kileior hamelaiko 17:22 Kyle: Right! (Axire) UnificationQ 17:22 Moirakum ashurazum 17:22 DEFEAT 17:22 Unnessary Q XD 17:22 * SupremeMouse a great whole appear in ground 17:22 I know 17:22 I'm testing my words 17:22 I smell roleplay. 17:23 But I don't care, I'm going to bed. 17:23 ErryK ~Erry@89.211.222.0 has quit My tubes got tied. 17:23 *Axle fuses Howling Moon and Blazing Sun* 17:23 Tasogare! 17:23 Japanese for Twilight 17:23 * SupremeMouse Light and Dark forces exit for that whole 17:23 don't forget,you have to defeat the Mega Defender 17:23 *Easily defeats it* 17:23 * SupremeMouse get ALL THAT FORCES 17:23 MWAHAHAHAHA 17:24 * SupremeMouse stay bigger 17:24 * SupremeMouse and more strong 17:24 Tasogare is my version of the Complete X-Blade! 17:24 * SupremeMouse and gains a whole,near the Heart 17:24 Mwahahahahahaha! 17:24 SATO,NICE 17:24 But I never played BBS 17:25 Whoah 17:25 How many mice are we gonna have here 17:25 Got to go 17:25 bye puppy 17:25 Bai 17:26 Byr 17:26 Bye* 17:26 I'm going soon too 17:26 * SupremeMouse only get the sword found in ground and transform that to a powerfull sword and bigger as SM Category:Logs